


I Need Healing!

by Overwatchdaydreams



Series: Zombie AU [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Reader Insert, Romance, Self Ship, Zombie AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overwatchdaydreams/pseuds/Overwatchdaydreams
Summary: Request: lately i've been REALLY into the walking dead, so if you accept AUs, could you do zombie!au young!genji x reader? 3:





	I Need Healing!

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll admit, I only watched a little bit of The Walking Dead so I’m not clear on some of the facts in the show, but I do love zombies. And I love Genji!  
> This sort of got away from me, so I think I’m going to do about three parts to it. Might be two, we’ll see!

It had been four months since all hell broke loose and you were trapped in Japan. You could barely remember how it all began; one day the news was talking about strange attacks, the next you were running for your life as a horde of...things started chasing you down. You and a few other survivors had managed to hide in a large apartment complex, but your supplies were running out and someone had to do something. Someone had to go out into the world. Exploring Japan had been the exact reason you took this trip, but this was not at all what you expected.

Armed with nothing more than a pistol with ten bullets, and a long hunting knife, you stepped into the street. The man overlooking from an apartment above you had said it was usually clear at dawn; that was when the others had gone to scout for food and other supplies. You’d yet to leave the apartment building for months, and this was your first trip out on your own. Normally you’d have a partner with you, but after some of the others never returned, you had to go alone.

You gulped, watching the sun rise above a patch of cherry-blossom trees. A body lay beneath one of the trees, but it hadn’t moved in days. The lookout had said that through the trees was going to be the easiest route to any houses they hadn’t already raided.

Looking overhead, you gave the man a nod and he gave one back. You thought you could see in his eyes that he didn’t expect you to return. It was hard enough to communicate with the others that were hiding with you--they knew some English, and you some Japanese, but nobody was fluent. It made for quiet nights.

Turning back to the trees, you started walking. It was strange how quiet the world had become--you could still remember the bustling streets when you’d first arrived. The excitement of exploring a new place. Now though…

All you could hear were your footsteps. In a way it comforted you--at least you would hear a monster before it attacked. You approached the body that lay beneath the blossoming trees, warily watching it. 

Don’t move, you thought, just please don’t move. You’d only taken down one creature, your own roommate. It hadn’t been easy to plunge the barbecue fork into his eye. All those flirty conversations you’d had were the last thing you thought about when thinking of him now. Instead you only remembered him as you last saw him; lying on the balcony floor, his head skewered as blood pooled around him like a halo.

As you walked past the body it didn’t move. You didn’t let go of your breath just yet, and made sure to keep your guard up even as you were far past it. The ground was wet from a recent rain, coated in pink petals as the trees shaded you from the sun. It felt so wrong to be outside. 

Your feet squished into a patch of mud, slipping a bit as you moved forward. You looked down at the ground, hating that you had to take your eyes away from your surroundings, when you heard it. A groan. You froze.

Another groan came from behind you. You gulped, slowly turning. It sounded far away, but when you looked over your shoulder you saw that the body you’d thought was immobile was actually right in front of you. It was a man, mostly human except for the fact that both his eyes were missing. His skin had gone from tanned to grey, and his jaw hung open as he came closer to you. 

When you tried to step back you foot slipped on the mud. You fell, your hand almost on the handle of your gun when you were forced to catch yourself. Slipping further on the ground, you scrambled to gain traction as the monster reached for you. You kicked it in the gut, barely moving it but giving yourself enough time to draw your gun. You aimed, just like you were taught, and pulled the trigger.

Nothing. No bang. No shot. And no dead monster. You started to crawl backwards with one hand, still aiming the gun and pulling the trigger again and again. But all it did was click at you.

“No,” you whispered. You holstered the gun to your thigh, not ready to give up the weapon just yet. Then you reached for your hunting knife. 

The thing groaned at you, as if growing tired of the chase. You held the knife up, waiting for it to get closer to you when you realized you would have to get up close and personal to use it. Looking from the long blade to the thing that used to be a man, you weren’t sure you could do that. 

You kept crawling backwards until you hit a patch of grass. It gave you enough hold to stand, and when you did, you debated on running. If you had turned you would want someone to end you, not leave you like...this. You noticed a chunk of the man’s left arm was gone, eaten away by something else. You wished you could say it were animals that had eaten the man, but you knew better.

Before you knew what you were doing, your feet were taking you away from the monster and the cherry blossoms. You sent out a string of mental apologies, your stomach sinking from guilt more than fear. You didn’t stop until you couldn’t see the tops of the trees, and the sun barely touched the ground beneath your feet.

The houses were closely packed now, the ground littered with strewn newspapers. You didn’t have to understand Japanese to know that they all said the same thing.

Apocalypse. 

Survival tips.

Which countries had already fallen or gone to war over safe land and supplies. Briefly, you wondered how your family was doing. 

You walked slowly as you caught your breath. Your heart was finally starting to calm down, but the tightness in your chest didn’t go away. You hoped you wouldn’t have to go too much farther to find supplies.

There were no cars along this road, all of them long gone with the lucky people that got to drive them. Most of the houses had had their doors kicked in, and you knew you weren’t about to find anything to eat inside. 

Hurrying your pace, something on a porch caught your eye. You stopped to look at the small stuffed cat for a moment. It seemed so out of place that you had to check it out.

Brown spots dotted white fur, the cat sat on the porch looking out into the street. Not a spec of dirt or blood was on it, and when you were in front of it you noticed a candle behind it. 

“A memorial?” you wondered aloud. You knelt in front of it.

One candle, one toy. No photos. You were curious who would leave this year, but you had no idea when it was left. The candle was half burned, cold now. But the toy was what made you think it was a recent addition.

A hand touched your shoulder. It gripped you hard, pulling you backwards with more strength than you thought possible. You tumbled backwards onto your tailbone, head cracking against the concrete steps. A woman stood over your, half her face torn away to expose her teeth and cheekbone. Despite the stars that dotted your vision, you were able to roll to your right before her teeth sunk into you. She kept hold of your shoulder, and while you desperately tried to pull out of her grip you wavered. Your stomach rolled, threatening to throw up the small amount of rice you’d had for breakfast.

You squeezed your eyes shut in an attempt to will away the nausea.

You heard something then, a clean slice of a blade through bone. The hand on your shoulder fell away. You opened your eyes in time to see the woman fall onto the steps, and a man behind her setting a sword into a sheath on his back. Blinking heavily, you watched him holding up a hand to his face with a smile as he said, “Yo.” He bowed his head slightly.

The sun finally peaked over the rooftops, making his black hair shine. He watched you with deep brown eyes, clearly not a monster. All of those things either had white eyes, or none at all. A green tee-shirt was covered with some kind of black body armour, covered with loose black cloth. On his shins were more armour, and at the end of his boots were two small hooks. There was a symbol on his sleeve of a dragon, one you recognized but couldn't place in the moment.

“Your feet have hooks,” you stated simply. You wavered again, knees almost buckling as your vision faded. The man caught you, pressing you against his chest as he lowered you to the ground. His hand pressed against the back of your head, shooting pain through your entire body. When you were able to reopen your eyes, you were on your back, and there was blood on his hand.

You blinked a few times. He spoke to you, but his words were a jumbled mess in your head. Of all things, you laughed, letting your eyes close again. You felt him lift you into his arms, right before you passed out.


End file.
